vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Bonnie
The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett began when Jeremy started to become more involved in the supernatural happenings in Mystic Falls. These two are referred to as "Beremy" by fans. Season One In The Night of the Comet, they shared a scene. When Vicki was lost-abducted by Damon; Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie were talking about the situation and sharing locations to look for her. Season Two In Masquerade, when Bonnie goes to the Salvatore house, Bonnie comes inside with the Grimoire in her hands. Jeremy is also there and tells Bonnie: "We're gonna kill Katherine", which Stefan confirms. Bonnie looks shocked. At the Salvatores' house are Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie who are getting ready to go through with their plan. Alaric asks if the others really don't want him to be there at the Masquerade Ball, and Stefan says: "No. I need you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this." Alaric promises he'll look after her. When Stefan asks if anyone wants to back out, no one wants to. It takes Bonnie the longest to reply, but she says she's with them, as long as nobody gets hurt (except Katherine). At the Masquerade Ball, Jeremy is seen going upstairs with a bag in his hand, followed by Bonnie. They enter a room. Jeremy opens the bag and they take out weapons and the Grimoire. Bonnie explains the spell to Jeremy. She says she's only tried stuff that does good. She doesn't really want to be a part of all of this. When Jeremy says being a witch must be cool, Bonnie says it's anything but that because of what she knows about what happened to her witch ancestors: "It never ends well for people like me." She says she only helps because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt and that she doesn't know how to stay out of it. Jeremy and Bonnie want to tell Stefan the room is ready, but on their way, Bonnie feels something and walks over to Lucy and asks her if they know each other. Lucy says No and leaves. "Are you okay?" asks Jeremy and Bonnie answers: "Just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Jeremy and Bonnie are outside and Jeremy asks her random stuff about what she can do. He asks her to dance while they are waiting, and Bonnie says "No!", like it is a crazy idea. Jeremy looks a little hurt, and Bonnie says: "I'' ''mean... no, thank you." Jeremy's phone rings. He received a message from Damon, saying: "Now." They look at each other and Jeremy stands up. Jeremy and Bonnie see that Elena's in pain then Bonnie does a spell to take some pain away from her friend. Jeremy comes back to Bonnie and Elena and tells them Katherine had a witch on her side. Bonnie realizes it's Lucy, the mystery woman she got the vibe from, and runs away to find her. Jeremy walks over to her, saying he's going home and offers her a ride. She sees her face and asks if she's OK. She nods and asks him when he got his driver's license. Jeremy laughs and tells him he's not a kid anymore. She says she'd love a ride home. When Elena is on the phone with Jeremy she says "Yeah, Jeremy, I've got my car. I told Bonnie, whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. OK." Throughout the party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to show feelings for one another. In Rose, Stefan and Jeremy ask Bonnie for help to locate Elena. Using Jeremy's blood and a spell, Bonnie is able to locate Elena, 300 miles away. Bonnie stays at the Gilbert house with Jeremy. She does another spell that draws a lot of energy from her which makes her pass out and that's frightens Jeremy. When Bonnie wakes up, Jeremy offers her a glass of water and Bonnie tells Jeremy that witches also have weaknesses. Jeremy lets Bonnie sleep on his bed because she is exhausted. When Elena finally arrives home Bonnie and Jeremy give her a massive hug. In Katerina, Bonnie walks and drops her books outside the school parking lot. Jeremy helps her pick them up and then asks her if she wanted to play billiard at the Grill. Bonnie agrees and then a new guy asks them if they know where the office is. Jeremy introduced Bonnie and himself to the new kid who is named Luka. Bonnie and Jeremy meet Luka, Jeremy ends up taking Luka up to the office. Bonnie steps into the grill but she can't find Jeremy. Luka and Jonas (Luka's dad) ask Bonnie if she will join them. Jeremy comes over to Bonnie, Luka and Jonas and escorts Bonnie to the Billiard table and they start playing pool. Bonnie then finds out that Luka's warlock (a male witch) and Jeremy is jealous of Bonnie's attraction to Luka. Jeremy leaves the Mystic Grill. In The Sacrifice, Jeremy is seen with Stefan, Damon and Bonnie who are preparing to take the moonstone from Katherine. Bonnie takes a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow the ash on Katherine which will knock her out for a minute or so. When Jeremy realizes that Bonnie is going to try and release the spell over the tomb that is holding Katherine, he becomes worried and tells Bonnie she could get hurt because she is not strong enough. Bonnie insists that she will be okay, but Jeremy takes some of the ash behind Bonnie's back and goes to the tomb alone. Jeremy tries to get the moonstone out of the tomb, but Katherine stops him before he can leave, and bites him on the neck so she can feed. Bonnie and Stefan appear and find Jeremy being held captive by Katherine. Bonnie attempts to lower the barrier over the tomb, but passes out again. Katherine attempts to feed on Jeremy again, and Stefan rushes into the tomb to save him, and gets trapped himself. Jeremy heads home with Bonnie and the two start arguing. Bonnie asks Jeremy why he had to get involved. Jeremy said that he wanted to protect her. Bonnie says that Jeremy can't feel that way about her. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she says that she can't. Bonnie then goes out the back door of the house leaving Jeremy alone. Bonnie rejected him because she wants to keep him safe. In By the Light of the Moon, it still shows that Jeremy has still strong feelings for Bonnie after he tried to kiss her. Jeremy comes in as Bonnie says she needs some coffee and she places the moonstone in her bag before leaving. Jeremy asks Elena why she’s on some suicide mission. With nobody around, Elena takes the moonstone and heads downstairs, telling Bonnie she’s going to visit Stefan. Bonnie blocks her, as Jeremy says the moonstone’s gone. Elena reminds her Klaus is coming and she can’t allow him to harm her family and friends. Elena finds her front door has been blocked by a seal. Bonnie tells her it’s for the best. Jeremy gives Bonnie a huge smile because their plan worked. In Daddy Issues, At Recent Victims Memorial Jeremy sees Bonnie talking with Jonas Martin which seems to be upsetting her, he comes up and interrupts their conversation and walks away with her. Later he is seen at Mystic Grill restaurant with Bonnie having a good time. In Crying Wolf, not trusting the Martin Warlocks, Bonnie seeks the help of Caroline and Jeremy. In the Grill Jeremy starts talking to Caroline. "She's giving him a sex smile" - Caroline, "Alright Caroline, I get it." - Jeremy. Jeremy is shown to be jealous about Bonnie and Luka and Caroline can see the way Jeremy feels about Bonnie. After Bonnie has done a powerful spell on Luka, Jeremy rushes over to take Luka back to Caroline's house. When they get in to Caroline's house, they find candles so Bonnie can do the spell. When Caroline was going to get the matches, Bonnie lit the candles then Caroline said "Come on that's pretty hot" Bonnie asks Jeremy if he could get her a bowl of water, then Caroline pushes out Bonnie's feelings for Jeremy. When Bonnie is asking questions for Luka, he brings up the Sacrifice of Elena and Jeremy just says "No" and shakes his head. When Caroline is taking Luka back to the Mystic Grill, Bonnie and Jeremy are left in the house by themselves and all of Bonnie's feelings for Jeremy start to come pouring out. Bonnie says she known him forever through the good and the bad times. She also says "And over night you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet an ''-" but then gets interrupted by Jeremy saying "''You think I'm hot?". Then the two share a very passionate kiss. In The Dinner Party, after the kiss, there was initially an awkward tension between the two. Jeremy was upset that Bonnie didn't say anything about their kiss last night. Luka approached, furious, and Jeremy defended Bonnie, telling him to back off. Later on, Bonnie went to the Gilbert House to practice a spell, but then when she walked into the house, there were several candles lit. They practiced a spell with fire, and Jeremy was curious if she could practice on him because the human body is mostly water. Bonnie put her hand on Jeremy's chest, absorbing his energy. However, Jonas interrupted and stole Bonnie's powers while Jeremy was put up against a wall by his powers. Jonas threatened Bonnie then leaves the house. Shaken, Bonnie cried while Jeremy consoled her. In The House Guest, Stefan goes to see Bonnie and Jeremy, and informs them that Katherine is back. He asks them to speak to Luka and Jonas to see if they can work together. When he has gone, Jeremy tries to kiss Bonnie, but she is reluctant. She promises to tell Elena about their romance soon. Later on, Bonnie asks Elena if she could start dating Jeremy and Elena says yes. Bonnie admits that she feels bad that Luka died but Jeremy says that he doesn't. Bonnie adds that she hated not being able to help. Then upstairs, Jeremy admits that he is worried about Bonnie because the only witch who could have given her back her powers is dead. However, Bonnie reveals that when Jonas grabbed her, he returned her powers. She adds that Jonas wants her to kill Klaus and Jeremy replies: "Did he include a how?" Bonnie reveals that he did. Then she kisses him. In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon go to place where Bonnie can harness her ancestors powers. And when she's in pain, Jeremy is there with her. Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is incredibly upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In The Last Dance at lunch, Bonnie bans Jeremy from telling Elena that killing Klaus would kill her as well. She insists that she will go through with it. Elena arrives and Jeremy storms off angrily. Outside, Jeremy hands Bonnie his ring to protect her but Bonnie points out that it won't work because she is supernatural herself. She tells him that the witches' warning doesn't mean she will die. Jeremy points out that he doesn't have much luck with girlfriends, but Bonnie tells him that she feels strong and can do this. Inside Bonnie and Jeremy dance with each other. When Bonnie fakes her death, Elena says “''No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?” Damon tells Stefan to get Elena home now and says he will find Jeremy. Later, Damon puts Bonnie's body in his car and Jeremy approaches, asking where Bonnie is. Damon explains that they need to talk. Meanwhile, Jeremy goes to visit Bonnie's body in a tomb surrounded by candles. Bonnie suddenly wakes up and Jeremy hugs her. Back in the tomb, Bonnie explains that she is sure she is safe there. Jeremy produces a laptop and wireless internet which he calls Mi-Fi and sets it up so that Bonnie can talk to Elena over a webcam. Bonnie sobs that she is sorry as she didn't have time to tell her what was happening, but Elena forgives her and says she just needed to see Bonnie's face to know she is okay. In ''The Sun Also Rises, Over at the old witches' house, Jeremy and Bonnie look through the Grimoires to find a way of stopping Elena becoming a vampire. Meanwhile, Elijah, Alaric and Stefan arrive to speak to Bonnie. Elijah explains that the sacrifice will happen in stages - the werewolf will be killed, then the vampire, and then the doppelgänger. He says that once Elena dies, the curse will be broken and Klaus will become a hybrid. However, this will also be when Klaus is weakest and Bonnie will be able to deliver him to the brink of death. Elijah says he will finish the job. Inside, Jeremy reveals that he thinks he's found a spell that might help and decides to ask Stefan to bring Jonathan Gilbert's journals for more information. Alaric appears and asks to speak to Jeremy alone. He explains that Jenna has been taken. Upstairs, Bonnie is willing to kill Klaus now to save Jenna, even though it would mean killing herself. However, Stefan refuses and explains that he has a plan - he will offer himself as the vampire instead. Later, Bonnie and John explain that they have a spell that could save Elena. John explains that in Jonathan Gilbert's time, a woman had a sick baby but bound her life force with the child's. When the child died, the mother's life flowed through her and restored the baby's life. John explains that he will not let Elena become the thing he spent his life protecting her against. Bonnie casts the spell on John and Damon, Bonnie and Elijah leave for the sacrifice. Jeremy wants to accompany them, but Bonnie kisses him and casts a spell to make him pass out. Meanwhile, Alaric is furious when he discovers that he is unable to leave the house because of another spell Bonnie has performed to keep him safe. At the funeral you see Bonnie and Jeremy together. In As I Lay Dying, you see Jeremy who is at the Gone With The Wind screening with Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy admits that Elena went to see Damon and Alaric warns that he's in bad shape and the cops are after him. He advises Jeremy to get Elena somewhere safe if he finds her. Bonnie tells Jeremy to wait behind, but Jeremy refuses, saying that for once they can't stop him from getting involved. Liz arrives and shoots at Damon, but he rushes off quickly and the bullet hits Jeremy. Liz is shocked and, at that moment, Caroline and Bonnie arrive. Bonnie points out that Jeremy's ring won't work because he was hurt by a human, not a supernatural creature. Caroline feeds Jeremy her blood - much to her mother's shock - but it doesn't work. Bonnie realizes that she knows what to do and takes him away with Alaric, who has just arrived. Alaric and Bonnie take Jeremy to the witches' house and Bonnie tries to use the power of the old witches to revive Jeremy. She casts a spell but begins to worry as the other witches are angry at her for returning and don't want to help. She says there will be consequences, and Alaric tells her to get them to shut up as Jeremy is just a kid. Bonnie continues to cast the spell but her nose begins to bleed and she sobs. She calls to Emily, begging her to help as she loves Jeremy. However, the candles go out and Bonnie sobs as she believes Jeremy is dead for good, but then he wakes up. Bonnie hugs him and thanks Emily for helping. Jeremy returns home and searches on the internet for "back from the dead". Bonnie speaks to him on webcam and he admits that he feels weird, but Bonnie points out that he has just been brought back from the dead and it's bound to feel strange. She jokes that he can thank her "tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.." They say good night and Alaric appears, explaining that he's going to head off. However, seeing how Jeremy looks, he decides to stay the night. Jeremy thanks him for everything he has done. However, Alaric teases Jeremy by revealing that he overheard Bonnie's suggestion that he thanks her "tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.." Season Three In The Birthday at the Mystic Grill, we find out that Bonnie is away with family, but is in touch with Jeremy on the phone. In Disturbing Behavior, Bonnie returns home and she and Jeremy share a hug and a kiss. Later on, they are in Jeremy’s room looking through her Grimoires looking for anything that mentions Elena’s necklace. Jeremy asks why she can’t use the dead witches Bonnie was channeling to help. She admits that they cut her off after she brought Jeremy back to life. He tells her she doesn’t need to apologize. She tells him that Elena told her Jeremy was having a rough time since then. He lies and tells her he is fine. Anna shows up and tells Jeremy the darkness is here. The Grimoires light on fire, but Bonnie puts them out. Anna shows up later and tells Jeremy that she thinks that he hasn’t told Bonnie because he doesn’t want her to know he still cares for Anna. To prove it’s not true, he shuts Anna out and he tells Bonnie the truth. In The Reckoning, Bonnie and Matt try and find Jeremy to help try and contact the wlder witch. When Damon talks to Jeremy about having lots of phone calls of Bonnie, Jeremy tries to get the phone of Damon to check his messages but Damon keeps the phone. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, When Bonnie sees Jeremy she's rather frosty and asks him to see her view. After all, he has the power to ignore Anna and Vicki if he wants. Elsewhere, Bonnie's furious that Jeremy talked to Anna about the whole Vicki fiasco, especially as a witch is involved. Anna doesn't help matters by turning up and when Jeremy tells her: "Not now", Bonnie is even angrier. She decides to go and deal with the real problem - Matt resurrecting Vicki. Bonnie isn’t speaking to Jeremy because she’s mad about his relationship with Anna. In Ghost World, Anna and Jeremy are caught kissing by Elena. She tells Caroline, but warns her not to tell Bonnie. Caroline tells Bonnie anyway and Bonnie is surprised. Elena warns Anna to stay away and "evaporate" which causes her to disappear. Jeremy is angry and tells her he didn't know how it happened. Later in the episode while they are looking for the necklace, Elena accuses Anna of taking it, but Jeremy sides with her. It is later revealed that she did take the necklace after Elena tells Jeremy that she is holding him back. Anna explains to Jeremy why she took. She says to him that she can`t find her mother and was wondering if maybe she can try to find and that she doesn`t want to be alone anymore. Jeremy hugs Anna and tells her it`s gonna be okay. Jeremy gives Bonnie the necklace at the witch house. Jeremy attempts to explain himself, but his efforts are useless and Bonnie tells him to leave. This leaves their relationship unknown. In Homecoming, Bonnie tells Elena that she can't talk to her about her relationship with Jeremy because he was Elena's brother and it wouldn't be fair. In Our Town, Elena tells Bonnie that she got Damon to compel Jeremy to leave town. She at first accepts this decision, as it is not safe for him anymore. She goes to talk to him, but she is upset when he says he didn't know she cared about him anymore, which she replies she cares, she's only heartbroken for what happened with Anna, but she never wants him to leave. Later that night, during Caroline's funeral party, she expresses her true feelings about the matter. She is disturbed by Elena's behavior, taking away his choices of how he wants to live his life. She leaves to sleep it off. Next morning she shows at Elena's porch, and she says she came to say goodbye to Jeremy. They hug, and Jeremy leaves to go to Denver. In The Murder of One, Klaus blackmails Bonnie into helping him with a spell to break the Original's bond together or he would make Kol hurt Jeremy. Bonnie eventually succumbs and helps him, showing that she still cares for Jeremy. Season Four In Growing Pains, Jeremy is upset at the thought of Elena becoming a vampire, and asks her if she's started showing any physical signs of the transition yet. He also fully supports the idea of Bonnie tapping into dark magic to try to bring Elena back from the other side and restore her human self. He is with her when she attempts the dangerous move of crossing over to the other side to try to bring Elena back---he tries to wake her up, when he is finally successful, she informs him that her attempts had failed. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Bonnie went to the Gilbert Family Lake House with Jeremy to help him control his urge to kill vampires and his sister Elena. When Elena and Damon arrive, Jeremy looked at them a bit angrily, but Bonnie comes from behind him and asks him if he trusts her touching his hand as he holds a hammer and he says he does and let's go of the potential weapon and Bonnie takes him inside. Bonnie was left in shock when Elena was invited in by Jeremy, but than almost killed by him. Later, Shane was helping Jeremy to not want to kill Elena by trying to create a detour where he acknowledges in his conscious that he loves and wants to protect Elena which would prevent his subconscious side that wants to kill her to come out and Bonnie was with them. When Elena tried to tell Jeremy about the nice things they had it didn't work because he said he wanted to kill Elena. Later, Bonnie went to tell Jeremy that Shane wanted to try again, but Damon said that he needed to find someone that wasn't a vampire to attach his detour warm and fuzzy feelings to and Jeremy chose Bonnie as someone he loves and wants to protect. She was later seen when Caroline called her to ask her if the plan to put Klaus' in Rebekah's body would work, and she said that it should. She told Caroline that Elena was there with Damon, leaving her shocked and she hung up on Bonnie. After Bonnie was helping Jeremy, she went with him to talk to Elena, and she told Elena not to move, despite Jeremy having a wooden weapon in his arm Jeremy looked at Bonnie and chose the right path like Shane told him to and he gives the stake to Damon. Jeremy hugged Elena, meaning that Bonnie was successful with her help. She was later seen with Jeremy and Elena seeing the Christmas decorations that Elena and Jeremy used to have. Finally, as she is about to leave the lake house Jeremy thanks Bonnie and she hugs him. Jeremy embraces her back and closes his eyes as he holds her. Jeremy and Bonnie pull apart and Jeremy smiles at her. Bonnie gets in the car and Jeremy closes the door for her. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie, Jeremy and Shane arrive at the well where Shane claims Silas is. Massak claims that he will not go any farther and Shane gives him Silas's Headstone, which is not actually needed to open Silas' tomb, just to pay Massak with. They proceed their journey into the well where Bonnie promises Jeremy that she won't let Shane raise Silas and she will kill him if he tries to hurt anyone. Bonnie begins a spell which "vacuums" up Jeremy's Hunter's Mark (meanwhile, another hunter of the Five, Galen Vaughn, has his own tattoo disappear as well). She successfully opens up the passageway, also causing a cave in, which causes Shane to break his leg. When he asks Bonnie and Jeremy to help him, they refuse, and advance into the passageway. Suddenly, Sheila Bennett appears and tells her granddaughter that they have to raise Silas and feed him so that she can be brought back. Jeremy realizes that it isn't her Grams at all and tells her that it isn't real; that it is Silas and he is getting inside her head. Later, the two find Silas, frozen in a vampire state. Bonnie says that in order to get the Cure, Silas has to be fed their blood, as it is in his grip. That is when Vaughn appears and stabs Bonnie, where she falls onto the cave floor. Katherine Pierce suddenly arrives (disguised as Elena, who she attacked earlier) and saves Jeremy from Vaughn, who was about to kill him. "Elena" is actually revealed to be Katherine when she calls Jeremy a brat for insisting that she save Bonnie first before getting the Cure. Katherine slits Jeremy's wrist open and feeds him to Silas, who grabs Jeremy, giving Katherine an opening to grab the Cure, and with that, she takes off. Silas then snaps Jeremy's neck and Bonnie watches from the cavernfloor, unable to do anything, as she is dying. In "The Walking Dead" Bonnie brings down the veil. When Jeremy and Bonnie see each other for the first time since he died he thanks her and they hug. Later as part of her plan, Bonnie tries to perform a spell to bring Jeremy back by using all kinds of magic she knew (expression, dark magic and the spirits). The spell turns out to be too much to handle and she collapses on the floor. Bonnie wakes up and soon realizes she's dead and is now a ghost. In "Graduation" because Bonnie is a ghost in order to close the veil she has to wait for the full moon to draw power from it, leaving the ghosts with more time on earth. When the time comes, Bonnie is in the process of closing the veil when Jeremy shows up telling her he needed to see her and that he wanted to be with her when it happened (not knowing she is also dead). When Bonnie tells him that the veil is almost back up, Jeremy walks closer to Bonnie saying he had a million things to say to her but now nothing seemed quite right then they share an intimate kiss as the veil get's closed. The veil is now closed but Jeremy starts breathing heavily and grabbing his chest (taking a few steps back from Bonnie), a sign that he's coming back to life so Bonnie realizes that her spell to bring him back worked after all. Jeremy runs towards Bonnie to hold her but when they touch he can't feel her and a tearful heartbroken Jeremy discovers that Bonnie is dead. Bonnie tries to calm him down by saying that she'll be ok that they can still see each other and talk whenever they want because Jeremy can see ghosts then she asks him to keep her death a secret from her friends. Which leaves Bonnie's death in a question. Category:Relationships Jeremy and Bonnie Category:Friendly Relationship Quotes Season Two : : Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting? : No! (Jeremy looks hurt) I mean: "No,thank you." :-- Masquerade ---- : : Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? (Jeremy sees Bonnie wiping away tears) Are you okay? : : (Nods her head) When did you get your drivers license? (they both laugh) : : I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie. : : I'd love a ride home. :-- Masquerade ---- : : Why did you have to get involved? : : Because I didn't want you to get hurt. : : Jeremy... You can't feel that way about me. : : No. (shaking his head) : : What? : : Don't act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today. : : And you almost did. : : That was a chance I was willing to take. :-- The Sacrifice ---- : : Here, drink this (handing Bonnie a glass of water). : : Thanks. : : What happened? You scared the hell out of me. : : It's nothing. : : It wasn't nothing, Bonnie. : : I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down. : : When I'm worn down, I take a nap, you were unconscious. : : Witchcraft has its limits. If I push to hard, it pushes back. : : How do you know all this? : : It's all in here (looking at the Grimoire). It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible... Please don't... don't tell anyone. : : Why not? : : Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that. : : Certain people, you mean Damon. : : I mean anyone that can hurt me. : : I won't tell anyone okay, I promise. : : It's hard, you know; my Gram's is gone and my Dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this. : : That's how I feel a lot of the time... alone. :-- Rose ---- : : Go ahead, almost done (pouring the ash onto the table). : : What are you doing? : : Shhhh. : : Hey, your not strong enough. : : I'll be fine. : : You could get hurt. : : And Elena could die. I'll be fine...promise. I promise. :-- The Sacrifice ---- : : Ow. Something's happening. (looking at Bonnie) : : Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough. (Flames rise) : : Maybe she is? (Luka starts to get a bad feeling) : : Bonnie...Bonnie. : : You gotta stop her! (Katherine knocks Jeremy out) : : You need to stop. Bonnie! (Bonnie tries to shrug Stefan off, Luka's in pain.) ''Bonnie! ''(Bonnie falls down) Bonnie...Bonnie, wake up! Please, Bonnie wake up. : : Yes, please. I'm still in here. : : You okay? You alright? : : It didn't work, I'm not strong enough...even with help. I can't do it. : : Ow...that's too bad because I'm still hungry. (About to bite Jeremy's neck, then Stefan runs in and pushes Jeremy out of the tomb) : : Stefan! : : Go! (Pushes Jeremy out of the tomb, Bonnie holds on to Jeremy) :-- The Sacrifice ---- : : Is there a problem here? : : Not at all. : : What was that about? : : More lies. :(Jeremy puts his arm around Bonnie and they walk off to the Mystic Grill) :-- Daddy Issues ---- : : So, Luka remember anything? : : No, he just lost consciousness, that's all. : : Should we, uh, wait for Caroline? : : She was just gonna drop Luka off at the Grill, said to lock the door on our way out. : : Yeah, well I hope she drops him hard. : : Wait. You're Elena's little brother. I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. And remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase; your druggie phase. And overnight you've turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and - : : You think I'm hot? : : With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice -thumb|300px|right : : Enough already. :(They kiss) : : Wow. :(They kiss again) '' :-- ''Crying Wolf ---- : : Now that is cool. How does it work? : : Its called channeling, siphoning power from something; another witch, the moon, an element. : : So technically you could channel me, well I'm an element sort of. I mean Isn't the human body mostly water? : : You're right (Sharing flirty glances)'. Lets see what happens ''(Bonnie gets up and moves closers to Jeremy putting her hand on his chest). :-- The Dinner Party ---- : : I told you to not to worry about that. : : A warning. That's how you felt like telling me. It says some kind of warning Bonnie. Its says if you use to much of your powers at once it could kill you...how much would it take to kill an Original? : : All of it. : : No. I'm not gonna let you do that. : : Jeremy, you think i was born with these powers so i could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason i was called to do this. : : No ones called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her. : : That's why you're not going to tell her. : : Do you understand what you're saying right now? : : Its not just -for Elena, Jeremy. Its for you, its for everyone. If i am the only one that can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision. No one else's. Mine (looks at Jeremy and leaves). :(Jeremy throws the book down in frustration). :''-- Know thy Enemy'' ---- : : (taking off his ring to give it to Bonnie) I want you to have this. : : If you’re asking me to go steady, I think that was the ’50s. : : No, I’m serious, Bonnie. : : The ring won’t work on me, Jeremy. : : But it was made by a witch. : : To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is. : : I have to do something, I can’t just… I can’t just let you get yourself killed. :-- The Last Dance ---- : : Which one are you reading? : : Emily Bennett’s has a section on spells she did for my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert. : : Yeah, I think she had a thing for him. :(He looks at her) : : There's something on a resuscitation spell she was working on. : : I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly. : : Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them. :-- The Sun Also Rises ---- : : Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill. : : It’s done. : : That's it? Let's go. :(He leaves. John opens his eyes. Bonnie looks at Jeremy) : : I'll be back soon. : : Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay. : : And who's going to make sure you're okay? : : I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer. :(She kisses him. He collapses. John catches him) :John: Just go. I'll stay with him. :-- The Sun Also Rises Season Three : : You need to come home it's boring around here without you. : : Huh, you think you're bored; my dad’s side of the family is like wet paint that never dries. :(Jeremy smiles) : : How's the grill treating you? : : Well, is teaching me the value of a mundane human experience. : : A summer job is good for you; you needed something normal in your life. :(The lights flicker and there's a strange sound) : : What was that? : : Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? : : Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you? : : Yeah, yeah. Normal mundane. Come home soon, okay? : : Okay. :-- The Birthday Season Four is taking pictures of Jeremy's tattoo with her phone. Bonnie: Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would. Jeremy: Doesn't bother me. smiles -Into the Wild and Jeremy, before putting the Veil back up Bonnie: It's almost closed Jeremy: So this is it? nods Cause there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right. Bonnie: Then don't say anything. and Jeremy share a passionate kiss, as the candles go out Gallery Season Two The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531290-100-100.jpg|"I'll be fine" -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531288-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531282-100-100.jpg|Kiss -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372364-100-100.jpg|On the bed -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372363-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372362-100-100.jpg|Made 4 each other! 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The beginning of the romance 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg| 487px-Katerina12.jpg| 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Bon-Jer-2-2x09-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679335-600-348.jpg Bon-Jer-2x07-prettyness-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679356-500-500.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679249-500-394.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987669-100-100.jpg Normal_banner-001.png|Jonnie/ Beremy banner Bonnie-Jeremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17462075-400-226.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3-jeremy-and-bonnie-17095194-500-282.gif Mas023.jpg 569px-Bonnie_and_Jeremy.jpg notanymore1024u.png|Wallpaper BonJer-Prettyness-2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981787-500-500.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x09-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981757-655-667.jpg Bonnie-and-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17766857-100-100.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello bonnieandjer_2.gif The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg| The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg| Bon-Jer-I-m-all-alone-in-this-jeremy-and-bonnie-16990521-500-432.jpg BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017118-500-500.jpg BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017122-500-500.jpg BonBon-JerBear-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981763-500-484.jpg 589px-Jeremyflirting.jpg|'''Jeremy flirts Beremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17679939-400-226.gif 042.gif Beremy-gif-jeremy-and-bonnie-17264354-450-254.gif|'Bonnie' and Jeremy on the BED tumblr_ldff5ztFJf1qzl55xo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ld6kmcBIRP1qe9soho1_500.png tumblr_ld87lrb5WD1qejum9o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_ldairqsP3f1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldc0m6T5661qcljxso1_500.png tumblr_ld70j8SYu21qzyt47o1_500.gif tumblr_lcxadp0dcY1qcxvf0o1_500.gif|No spells necessary tumblr_ld77hwePfu1qex0dmo1_500.gif tumblr_lb1aw0EhHD1qc9geoo1_500.gif Asn83.gif background 2.png tumblr_lcxigwhsPr1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg cute.gif learned.gif rejected.gif sacrfice look back.gif VD207c_0220.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-18189395-500-281.jpg 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19002478-500-249.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19011494-500-282.gif DI 1.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 4.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 7.jpg the sacrifce xxxx.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-gilbert-18759475-1280-800.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg -3-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203920-965-628.jpg So-hot-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203542-500-282.gif Enough-already-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205622-500-545.gif overnight-hotness-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205656-280-188.gif cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-2X14-jeremy-and-bonnie-19216767-500-258.gif BEREMY.jpg that's pretty hot.gif CW 1.jpg CW 2.jpg CW 3.jpg CW 4.jpg cw 5.jpg CW 6.jpg CW 7.jpg CW 8.jpg Beremy2.jpg CW 10.jpg CW 11.jpg CW 12.jpg Cw 13.png CW 14.png 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif DP 1.jpg DP 2.jpg DP 3.jpg DP 4.jpg DP 5.jpg DP 6.jpg DP 7.jpg DP 8.jpg DP 9.jpg DP 10.jpg DP 11.jpg DP 12.jpg DP 13.jpg DP 14.jpg DP 15.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639392-364-700.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653202-500-500.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif Really-Really-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639344-500-563.png Background 16 episode.jpg Background.jpg HG 1.png HG 2.gif HG 3.gif HG 4.gif HG 5.gif HG 6.gif HG 7.gif Beremy banner.jpg fanart.jpg bonnie_and_jeremy_by_fuckfriendship-d39bqdt.png jeremy_x_bonnie_by_degrassi__luvr-d39u50v.jpg lucky_by_wittyheroine-d38if88.jpg picspam__i__m_not_a_kid_anymore_by_sakuracherishchan-d31vphl.jpg beremy banner xoxo.jpg banner xxxxx.jpg rose handslice.gif sac end.png the scarife body guard.jpg tumblr_le9ranJcpf1qzrkrto1_500.jpg tumblr_lek63c2UML1qcpkevo1_500.jpg tumblr_levqr0UpRj1qcpkevo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghbn6tr371qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_lgmr3fbP911qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_ld5yloqR8A1qcxvf0o1_500.gif tumblr_ld5zkeDMth1qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_ld68iaXdg51qfrimto1_500.gif tumblr_lh8wh0KXoS1qcxvf0o1_500.gif Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332887-500-500.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332941-500-583.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332944-500-500.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-20332946-500-400.jpg tumblr_lj7lt0Xjca1qe9soho1_500.gif tumblr_lje1om9r3I1qzl55xo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_liyjp2k8dX1qcxvf0o1_500.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824394-499-272.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824400-500-282.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831586-472-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831594-476-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831601-408-232.gif 2x18-jeremy-and-bonnie-21029479-500-200.gif 2x18-jeremy-and-bonnie-21029472-500-282.gif Amazing-moment-jeremy-and-bonnie-21039099-500-282.gif 2x18-The-Last-Dance-jeremy-and-bonnie-21110690-1280-720.jpg Bonnie Jeremy.png Beremy BG.jpg Beremy Av.jpg tumblr_lk3ucnBJ041qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk1rhcHlEu1qhng0po1_500.png 2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-21555223-496-278.gif tumblr_ljocemc2VU1qawld4o1_500.gif tumblr_lka7yeoNxp1qzrkrto1_500.jpg tumblr_ljvhgasXhW1qe0ujfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbuv1pG3ls1qbxoaho1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkfc5dlLMR1qb9grs.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040983-500-496.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040984-500-333.jpg -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg 2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-21555223-496-278.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824400-500-282.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831586-472-268.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20831594-476-268.gif Amazing-moment-jeremy-and-bonnie-21039099-500-282.gif tumblr_lkr4vnZCiH1qgi85ho1_500.gif Bonnie Jeremy Know Thy Enemy.jpg tumblr_ll4axvQqEf1qgypvzo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4c9jFc0p1qe6diwo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4cmfiM821qdqlhzo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4ghmYqMN1qhg147o1_500.gif tumblr_ll42qrbhDg1qaho1po1_500.gif tumblr_ll44hpcoYO1qbp7ebo1_500.gif tumblr_ll44tcACQr1qbxoaho1_500.gif tumblr_ll440gwscv1qgi85ho1_500.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg tumblr_lkrzamErpB1qa6aago1_500.gif 2x22-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035850-500-530.png -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035861-500-219.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035864-500-500.jpg tumblr_ll5jjn48xj1qbxoaho1_500.png tumblr_ll5nq8sQ5j1qasgufo1_500.gif tumblr_ll5tem6uXC1qjkwzco1_500.png tumblr_ll75355zuf1qzrkrto1_500.gif|Bonnie and Jeremy in the background talking tumblr_lleqlxW67U1qi5qy6o1_500.gif tumblr_ll95ikPM6r1qex0dmo1_500.gif Tumblr lleq41ow401qfkc5bo1 500.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035861-500-219.gif -I-love-him-jeremy-and-bonnie-22035864-500-500.jpg 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19653210-500-236.gif 2x17-jeremy-and-bonnie-20824391-500-241.gif Tumblr llfzcsDkwt1qc52xro1 500.jpg tumblr_llewkpUPZf1qi5qy6o1_500.gif tumblr_llewnaOU091qi5qy6o1_500.gif tumblr_llk364djuZ1qc4i52o1_500.jpg tumblr_lltzx5V5cc1qcmakyo1_500.png tumblr_llllllllllllologvfdxgfjxg.gif tumblr_li93fswg3D1qe0f13o1_500.png tumblr_ljtdetrrt91qhg147o1_500.gif tumblr_llg9f2w0NE1qdhps7o1_500.gif tumblr_lm2q19cVVi1qkfstko1_500.jpg 355px-Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-for-2-07-bonnie-and-jeremy-16557022-550-500.jpg tumblr_lm8h6roQnj1qkouxuo1_500.png tumblr_lmfyc5IzaF1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmha15sUo51ql7jo9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmjj1jyoOD1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmqi87kVTv1qlsp2lo1_500.gif tumblr_lmswtheRE91qihpeno1_500.jpg tumblr_lmswyrhtxo1qihpeno1_500.jpg tumblr_ln0xjfMeLK1qdmt7lo1_500.gif tumblr_ln03pdZRZg1qdmt7lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6iiaUhdT1qh6lj5o1_r6_500.png tumblr_lm8sh6xG8e1qcpkevo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lolrfhc2po1qdq0cto1_500.png tumblr_lopllduM0H1qbxoaho1_r1_500.png tumblr_lpemwvH0WB1qzixu7o1_500.gif tumblr_lpgaxxooj01qzixu7o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lotqafhDh41qcv6iyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpoe6pU4Dn1qa9aruo1_500.png tumblr_lpoeqpJXvN1r1phmjo1_500.png tumblr_lpofasuj5w1r1phmjo1_500.png tumblr_lpuffevCqi1r1wx9ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lbs654QofH1qcxvf0o1_500.gif tumblr_lsmq7qzWpo1qc4wzco1_500.gif tumblr_lqn5zjKhAQ1qa6aago1_500.png tumblr_ljcsbv4C8T1qa6aago1_500.gif tumblr_lupiizSJXI1qj4kefo1_500.gif tumblr_lxztiuUkTN1r8ofnto2_500.gif tumblr_lxztiuUkTN1r8ofnto1_500.gif tumblr_lxszlyKjjU1r92ffbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxlay7aDBP1r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_m04kfaM0oW1qgxbulo4_250.jpg tumblr_m2ypc3bgWL1r1utkmo1_500.png tumblr_m3nk3pVEVS1qkvkjko3_250.jpg tumblr_lk1w4nAoA71qc9r37o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kcd9P4zX1r5av62o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo10_250.jpg Season Three tumblr_lrng8xFJJB1qmzcnlo1_500.gif 3x04-jeremy-and-bonnie-25820733-500-275.gif tumblr_lslmnwxTn61r0m53ho1_500.gif tumblr_lslm0sraX11r1eoa6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lssljfu6XS1qigymwo1_500.gif tumblr_lssto8yNzy1r0m53ho1_500.jpg -bonnie-jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-25930658-350-197.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x04-jeremy-and-bonnie-25883099-250-140.gif tumblr_lsvwc9yIE71qe280po1_250.gif Beremy-3-jeremy-and-bonnie-25964399-500-681.jpg Tumblr ltvijyObxw1qzkdxuo1 500.gif tumblr_lueguwUrTN1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg untitled beremy.png tumblr_ltisc2fA4o1qzl55xo1_500.png tumblr_lwx7lizIYg1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxt2d6xA3a1qk6embo1_500.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x11-jeremy-and-bonnie-28267038-245-138.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x11-jeremy-and-bonnie-28267034-245-138.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x11-jeremy-and-bonnie-28267042-245-138.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x11-jeremy-and-bonnie-28267046-245-138.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x11-jeremy-and-bonnie-28267060-245-138.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3x11-jeremy-and-bonnie-28267065-245-225.gif tumblr_lz19oh66891r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_lu9ejrs2r01qzl55xo1_250.gif tumblr_lu9ejrs2r01qzl55xo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lu9ejrs2r01qzl55xo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_lu9ejrs2r01qzl55xo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_lu9ejrs2r01qzl55xo5_r3_250.gif tumblr_m0cgff4c5Y1ro51gbo1_500.gif Bonnie jeremy 1 3x04 by kwiku001-d4c2gr4.gif tumblr_m2liuo0V8M1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1rteqXCL51r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1ofiqup3r1qzl55xo1_250.gif tumblr_m1kvgxaKrD1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1jw3la65m1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1ipetZDai1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1bj13xmjL1qhg147o1_r2_500.gif|I wish this happened tumblr_m34c6mVco81rrjjw7o1_500.gif tumblr_m34zpx6iaj1r8ofnto1_400.gif tumblr_m30b3uRKAd1r8ofnto1_500.jpg tumblr_m30b3uRKAd1r8ofnto2_500.jpg tumblr_m352k6QNMD1qzl55xo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3ki37jYDT1rp89v0o1_500.gif Tumblr m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo9 250.jpg tumblr_m3k1u4KYT61qj13ofo1_250.gif tumblr_m3k1u4KYT61qj13ofo2_250.gif tumblr_m3k6g223I21qzl55xo1_r5_500.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo3_250.gif|You can see Jeremy helping Bonnie to get down tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo5_250.gif|Jeremy helping Bonnie tumblr_m3n4effiOS1qjkuuao1_r10_500.gif tumblr_m3n4effiOS1qjkuuao2_r10_500.gif tumblr_m396f6tE5t1qi32tro1_500.gif tumblr_m39ytnk7HQ1qcr10yo3_250.gif tumblr_m39ytnk7HQ1qcr10yo2_250.gif tumblr_m3ka23m6aS1r03pmko1_500.png tumblr_m3k4lj9jgL1qbz8iho2_250.gif tumblr_m3k4lj9jgL1qbz8iho1_250.gif tumblr_m3j50dIkEL1qjjwg3o1_500.gif Tumblr m3j7cvLKsK1rrjjw7o1 500.gif tumblr_m3iqrvlEyY1qayukdo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ikcjGIqo1qmrg0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m3hfl240xT1qhg147o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3helzTzZV1qhg147o1_500.gif tumblr_m3hdt2AgOZ1r9kyioo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3hacbBmTs1rrjjw7o1_500.gif tumblr_m3b711tALX1rugmmjo1_500.jpg Season Four H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains.jpg 4.01-01.jpg 409 - 028.jpg 409 - 214.jpg 409 - 213.jpg 409 - 194.jpg bonnie jeremy.jpg Stand By Me (9).png Bonnieandjeremyx4323.jpg Videos Trivia * Before being together they both had a bad history in love life: ** Jeremy's ex-girlfriends Vicki and Anna were vampires and died. ** Bonnie's love interest Ben and Luka were working for the enemy and also died. Carter who she seemed interested in died too. * Bonnie once theorized that her ancestor Emily had a thing for Johnathan Gilbert, a likely precursor for their relationship. * Bonnie admits she loves him as seen in As I Lay Dying, "Emily, I know you’re there! Please help me... I love him." * They have both 'died' and came back to life. * In a deleted scene from By the Light of the Moon, Jeremy confesses his feelings for Bonnie to Elena. See also Category:Relationships Jeremy and Bonnie Category:Friendly Relationship